1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license plate holder. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a customizable license plate holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people like to personalize their cars with quotes, sayings, or sports team logos. Most bumper stickers, however, are either permanent or can be extremely difficult to peel off. This can be problematic if someone works for a company and is displaying his or her sticker, and then decides to switch jobs or gets fired. Often times, people end up simply covering up the bumper sticker with another one, which may not be the best solution. Not only do people use bumper stickers, they also purchase license plate frame holders that already have a sports team name, a favorite brand name, car model, or other information printed on top or bottom areas of the license plate frame. Additionally, advertisers are always looking for a new and creative way to display their products.
Therefore, an effective solution is necessary.